gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Ли/Галерея
1 сезон Стеснённые ситуацией S1e5 behold the body outlines of Ma and Pa.png S1e5 thompson with no shirt.png S1e5 wendy's friends 1.png S1e5 thompson explaining rule.png S1e5 friends punching ceiling.png S1e5 behind fence.png S1e5 dipper with friend.png S1e5 wendy looking through window.png S1e5 surveillance camera footage.png S1e5 checking out the store.png S1e5 food fight.png S1e5 kitty litter.png S1e5 soda fountain.png S1e5 party has been activated.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 04.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 01.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 08.png S1e5 person disappearing.png S1e5 lees cereal.png S1e5 graffiti on water tower.png S1e5 thompson disintegrating.PNG S1e5 screaming.png S1e5 status update.png S1e5 whats all this about.png S1e5 heard a lady screaming back here.png S1e5 tambry walk.png S1e5 lee walk.png S1e5 lee and nate.png S1e5 kiddies.png S1e5 deadpan stare.png S1e5 happy dorks.png S1e5 everyone is released.png S1e5 the gang wonders what happened.png S1e5 Wendy begins to explain.png S1e5 Wendy changes the story.png S1e5 Nate and Lee high five.png S1e5 Wendy continues with her story.png S1e5 everyone is amazed.png S1e5 traumatized for life.png S1e5 going to take a walk.png S1e5 Dipper looks at the store.png S1e5 Driving off.png Диппер против мужественности S1e6 dipper walks.png S1e6 Dipper before the machine.png S1e6 wendy pancake.png S1e6 dipper tripping on beaver.png Дважды Диппер S1e7 dance floor.png S1e7 lee and nate.png S1e7 lee and nate can't escape.png S1e7 tyrone at booth.png S1e7_dipper_approaching_wendy.png S1e7_wenter_robbie.png S1e7_pacifica_solo.png S1e7 dance floor 2.png Свинья путешественника во времени S1e9 pacifica.png Босс Мэйбл S1e13 Tambry drinking Pitt cola.png Мини-эпизоды ТВ Гравити Фолз 1 Short15 Lee and Nate in police uniforms.png Short15 teens take car.png Альбом памятных событий: Поход в кино Short16 Movies movies movies.png Short16 hey suckers.png Short16 indignant teenagers.png 2 сезон Жуткое караоке S2e1 teens incoming.png S2e1 lee lookin high.png S2e1 i'll do anything for your approval.png S2e1 dancing teens.png Общество Слепого Глаза S2e7 vandal kids.png S2e7 dumb teenagers.png S2e7 high five.png S2e7 aw mcgucket.png Бог любви S2e9 Cloud naming.png S2e9 lick that sponge.png S2e9 ohhh.png S2e9 ghosty sounds.png S2e9 Lee and Thompson scared.png S2e9 cementary.png S2e9 teens and twins standing by grave.png S2e9 nice use of Thompson.png S2e9 Lee pushes Thompson.png S2e9 all look in grave.png S2e9 Robbie playing dead.png S2e9 haven't seen you in forever.png S2e9 push back hair.png S2e9 no longer fun.png S2e9 in with the gang.png S2e9 more snacks!.png S2e9 Dipper feels like he belongs.png S2e9 Dipper's a snack genius.png S2e9 humble Dipper.png S2e9 surprise piggy-back ride.png S2e9 Wendy rallies the gang.png S2e9 rock on Wendy.png S2e9 all ready to party.png S2e9 Dipper's kinda mean.png S2e9 innocent Dipper face.png S2e9 happy Dipper.png S2e9 proud Mabel.png S2e9 wink.png S2e9 Nate not amused.png S2e9 bad news.png S2e9 Lee gets upset.png S2e9 bro fight begins.png S2e9 pointing fingers.png S2e9 Gibbs slap.png S2e9 the moment passed.png S2e9 Nate and Lee fighting.png S2e9 three angry teens.png S2e9 the group disbans.png S2e9 storming out.png Стэньчжурский кандидат S2e14 at the store.jpg S2e14 old man and teens.jpg S2e14 shock.jpg S2e14 old man mugucket.jpg Последний Мэйблорог S2e15 Bill's next pawn 23.jpg Диппер и Мэйбл против будущего S2e17 dust drill.png S2e17 soos truck.jpg S2e17 party image.jpg Странногеддон (часть 1) S2e18 running from Bill.png Странногеддон (часть 2): Побег из реальности S2e19 Frozen human agony.png S2e19 wendy friends.jpg S2e19 wendy friends close up.jpg S2e19 lee close up.jpg S2e19 mabel playing with the gang.jpg S2e19 top view.jpg Странногеддон (часть 3): Вернём Гравити Фолз S2e20 Wendy's friends frozen.png S2e20 throne.png S2e20 Dipper the pine tree.png S2e20 Wendy stealthy.png S2e20 Wendy push Robbie.png S2e20 destiny hoodie.png S2e20 Zodiac lights up.png S2e20 America guy.png S2e20 dazed townsfolk 1.png S2e20 One of us.png en:Lee/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи мужчин Категория:Галереи подростков Категория:Галереи эпизодических персонажей Категория:Галереи жителей Гравити Фолз Категория:Галереи персонажей 1 сезона Категория:Галереи персонажей 2 сезона Категория:Статьи Категория:Галереи персонажей второго плана